phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Young Reezy08
Phin-Jutsu It opens with a Kung-Fu Afro master about to take down a group of ninjas and he uses his kung-Fu skills to defeat them. Phineas gets inspired and tells Ferb they know what they're gonna do today. Meanwhile Candace is planning her Stacy and Jenny's sleepover at Stacy's house. When Stacy ask where's Perry. Major Monogram tells Perry that Dr. Doofenzshmirtz has hired a body gaurd named Joe and with Joe working for him he's unstoppable Perry rushes over to D.E Evil Incorporated. Mom leaves to go to her "Always-Gone Mom" tournament out of Danville with Jeremy and Isabella's mom and leaves Dad incharge. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb have already turned the backyard into three parts a dojo a ancient village and a mystical mountian with sages. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving are the trainees. Irving feels confident having borrowed some numbchucks from Albert until Buford takes them away. Phineas tells Irving the competition was hands free anyway. Buford looks at Irvings hands and says "That could be arranged" Meanwhile Perry is stuck in some traffic in his hovercar. It is late evening and Phineas, Ferb and friends are through with the training. "Okay. Looks like we've finished all the training even if it did take all-day." Phineas says. Baljeet and Irving are all sore and bruised up. Buford has a black-eye thanks to Isabella. "You guys can build all this but you can't have one single band-aid?" Baljeet asked. "Band-aids aren't as easy as you think." Ferb says. "Ok guys let's start the Phinja/ Samuria tournament!" Phineas announced. Candace walks out of the house to the backyard "Just walk away Candace. Just-" Candace gets hit in the head with a fake numbchucks. "Ow! Phineas, Ferb! What the heck?" "Sorry Candace! But check it out we built an old time Japanese village and-" Phineas gets interrupted. " Wh-where do you get the money to buy this stuff anyway?" Candace asked. "Oh that's easy we-" Ferb gets interrupted. "Whatever! I'm telling Mom! Building villages in the backyard while I'm getting ready for a sleepover that's just pure evil! Evil I say! Evil!" Meanwhile at Doofenzshmirtz Evil Incorparated. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Evil!" Doofenzshmirtz uses his bonaculars to zoom in on Perry. " Ha! Ha! Perry the Platypus is stuck in evening traffic that is truely diabolical! Ha!" " Wait a minute." Joe says. "You hired my special services and time to protect you agianst a platypus?" "Not just any platypus, Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofenzshmirtz says. "Um, you do know platypuses don't do much?" Joe says. Perry breaks in. "Nooooooo! My left wall 3 feet up and 2 inches to the left! Nooooooo! You know Perry. My alimony checks have been cut since last summer and I can't afford to fix that." Dr. Doofenzshmirtz says. Perry gives a sorry look and pulls out his wallet. "No, no, no. I don't need your handouts but thanks anyway. But do you have change for a ten?" Perry gives Hienz 10 ones. "Thanks man. Hey, awww is that your baby pictures? Awww you were so mindless and domestic" Perry blushes. "But before I trap you; you want a soda out the vender-inator. I-I got like some um... some orange flavor soda and like-" Perry shakes his head. " You're good? Ok." Hienz says. "I'll take one?" Joe comes up. "Oh yeah. Perry the Platypus meet Joe my bodygaurd. Perry the Platypus, Joe. Joe, Perry the Platypus. You know I always like that name Joe... It's easy to remember." Perry's wallet extends a large dollar and traps him. ".......Just like I planned? I guess. He he...." Dr. Doofenzshmirtz says. Back at the Flynn/ Fletcher house. "No Mom, its an actual village with a mountian and a dojo!" Candace on the phone with Linda. "Are there unicorns with turtle shells on they're back to?" Linda ask sarcastically. " Wh-what do ya mean? Wait! Are you- you ARE! You're mocking me! Mom, how could you!" Candace yells. "Ha ha ha. Sorry honey I was just kidding. Aren't you suppose to be at Stacy's anyway?" Linda ask. " Listen Candace, I'm at a very important convention so if there's anymore imagenary inventions tell Dad. Bye love ya!" "Rrrrrrrrrrr!" Candace walks over to Stacy's. In the backyard. The Ninja Song plays: I'm not a ninja or a samuria With a wooden sword so say goodbye. You're not a ninja or a samuria Give it all you got don't be shy Chop chop chop judo flip Whoooooooo I'm ninja quick and I'll give you the slip Chop chop chop judo flip Whoooooooooooooooooo Come and get me come and get me (Instrumental plays the rest.) At D.E Evil Incorparated. " Ya see Perry the Platypus, due to my state finiacially I have tried everything to raise money." Dr. Doofenzshmirtz makes a flashback. Dr. Doofenzshmirtz is a towel holder at a restuarant. A guy dries his hands and walks off. Dr. Doofenzshmirtz clears his throat and shakes the tip bucket which is empty. "Um sir we do tips." Dr. Doofenzshmirtz says. "Sorry sir but all I did was dry my hands you know nothin' fancy." The guy says. " What? Do you know the trouble I went to to build a towel-inator?!" Doofenzshmirtz says. "A what?" "A towel-inator. It shoots towels out." "Okay......?" Guy walks off scared. "Curse you random guy I've never met before but have seen alot because you're a background character!" "And than there was my house cleaning job......" Doofenzshmirtz is dusting the cabnets and The Old Lady is eating dropping crumbs on the floor continuisly. "(Laughing nervously) Um ma'am, you're kinda making a mess where I just cleaned." Doofenzshmirtz says. Old Lady pulls out her purse and beats him.